A digital content item, such as a video game, may comprise a large amount of data, and therefore may take a potentially significant amount of time to download in full. To help prevent long waiting times, some digital content items may allow a user to begin interacting with the content before downloading is complete. However, a user interacting with the content may experience delays during play as the user reaches portions of the content that have not yet been downloaded.